


"Lose Something, Tommy?"

by AlexSW97



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Thomas has a really cute kid, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSW97/pseuds/AlexSW97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt hasn't seen his best friends in five years, but when a little boy with brown hair and a big, toothy grin bumps into him, Newt is suddenly thrown back into Thomas's world, and he can't help but fall in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lose Something, Tommy?"

Newt was grumpy. 

To be fair, Newt was usually grumpy, but today, he was particularly grumpy. Anyone who passed him on the street could see it. He had his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets, and a scowl on his face. He didn’t have a particular reason for being grumpy, he just was. 

Newt walked with his head down, smacking his shoulder against anyone who walked too close to him on the bustling streets on New York. Newt felt something smack into his leg, and he heard a small welp. He spun around, prepared to tell of whatever woman had hit him with one of their twelve shopping bags, when he saw a small boy sitting on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Newt asked quickly, crouching down beside the small kid. He nodded, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” The boy sobbed, pouting. “I can’t find Daddy.” Newt forgot about being grumpy, and he honestly just wanted to help the boy.

“It’s okay, bud,” Newt started, holding his hand out to the boy to help him up. “My name is Newt. What’s your name?”

“M-Michael. I’m four!” The boy told Newt, holding up four fingers to emphasise his age.

“Okay Michael, why don’t we go sit on that bench over there, and we’ll find your daddy.” Newt suggested, wanting to get the kid out of the middle of the sidewalk. Michael nodded, and Newt picked him up, walking over to the bench. “Okay Michael, where was the last place you saw your dad?”

Michael contemplated his answer for a moment, tapping his finger on his mouth. Newt smiled at this, remembering it as a nervous habit his childhood best friend, Thomas, did. “Outside!” Michael declared, pointing his finger into the air like he’d made some grand discovery. Newt sighed,  _ this is going to be harder than I thought. _

“When was the last time you saw him?” Newt asked, pulling his scarf from around his neck, and wrapping it around Michael. 

“After lunch time. We went to McDonald’s, and I had nuggets!” Michael gave a big, toothy smile. He reminded Newt of Thomas quite a bit, his hair even stuck up in the same way at the back. Newt looked up and down the street, trying to look for the McDonald’s sign. He spotted it a couple of blocks away. Newt glanced at his watch. It was only 12:30 now, so Michael couldn’t have gotten lost very long ago.

“Okay, Michael,” Newt sighed, looking back at the boy. “Let’s go back to the McDonald’s, and see if he’s there.” Michael nodded, and Newt scooped the boy into his arms again. “If we can’t find him there, we can call the police to come help us, and I will buy you some hot chocolate while we wait.”

“Okay!” Michael cheered, laughing as he threw his head back with laughter. “Can it have marshmallows too?”

“Of course,” Newt agreed, pulling the boy closer to his body as the wind picked up. “Do you know what your daddy’s name is, Michael?” 

“Daddy!” Michael told him, shivering slightly. 

“What name do his friends call him?” Newt asked, only about a block away from the McDonalds now.

“Uncle Min calls him a name that starts with the letter “T”. I know my whole alphabet, to you wanna hear? A, B, C....”  _ Uncle Min. _ Definitely Minho, a mutual friend on his and Thomas’s, but he hadn’t see either of them in five years. Michael had reached to letter “O” when they finally reached the McDonalds. Newt pulled the door open, and stepped inside the heat.

A frantic, brown haired man stood by the counter, talking to the woman who appeared to be the manager. Newt smiled to himself, walking towards Thomas. He looked the same, just as angelic, but with a bit more scruff. Honestly, it just made him look a whole lot hotter.

“Lose something, Tommy?” He asked as he reached the counter. Thomas spun around, face wet with tears.

“Newt? Oh my God, Michael.” Thomas reached out, snatching Michael from Newt, and pulling the small boy into his arms. “I’m sorry bud. I’m so sorry. You’re okay now, you’re safe. Daddy won’t ever let you out of his sight again.” Thomas muttered into Michael’s hair. Newt stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

“Daddy,” Michael exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. “Mr. Newt said he would buy my hot chocolate! With marshmallows!” Thomas raised his eyebrows at the boy, and then turned to Newt, a soft smile on his face.

“Is that so?” He asked, more to Newt than Michael. Newt nodded, and turned to the manager. 

“Three hot chocolates, with marshmallows please.” The manager nodded, and began to punch in the order. Newt felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him, lifting him off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

“Make that four, please.” The arms set Newt down, and he quickly turned to find Minho standing behind him, muscular as ever. “Missed ya Newtie boy. When Tomboy called to say he had a huge emergency, and to come to McDonald’s ASAP, I didn’t expect to find our best friend.”

“Actually, that’s not why I called ya.” Thomas muttered, not releasing Michael from his tight grip.

“Daddy lost me! And then Mr. Newt saved me and promised to buy me hot chocolate!” Michael told Minho, smiling hugely when the manager brought back the steaming cups. 

“You lost your child?” Minho asked, eyebrows raised. Thomas looked down sheepishly, giving a small nod. “Damn it, Thomas. Good thing Uncle Newt was here to save the day.” Michael cheered at this, making grabby hands at Newt. Thomas handed him over, grabbing two of the drinks from the counter, and heading over to a table. Minho grabbed the other two, and they all went to sit down. Minho talked a lot, as usual, telling Newt his entire life story from the last day they saw each other.

“So Tommy,” Newt started, pointing first at Michael, and then at Thomas’s left ring finger, which was bare. “What’s the story here, and why wasn’t I invited to the baby shower. I mean, you let Min get to be the fun uncle for all this time.” Newt shook his head. “He’s going to be teaching your kid to break to law before he’s ten.”

“Yeah, well you weren’t exactly around, Newt.” Thomas shrugged, ruffling Michael’s hair. “But you are now, and i’d like it to stay that way. No more disappearing for half a decade, dude. I thought we were supposed to grow old together.”

“We’re already bloody old, Tommy.” Minho groaned at that, dropping his head onto the table in front of him. 

“I’m turning twenty five next week, and I haven’t had a girlfriend in two years. I’m greying already guys. I’m going to die alone.” Minho told them dramatically, while making faces at Michael.

“You’re right Min, I think I see a few grey hairs,” Thomas laughed, plucking a couple dark hairs from Minho’s head. Minho swatted his hand away, and continued to play with Michael.

“But really, Tommy, a kid?” Newt asked, punching Thomas’s arm lightly. 

“I’m gay.” Thomas blurted out. Minho snorted, turning his face and raising his eyebrows at him.

“Subtle,” Thomas rolled his eyes at Minho, before turning back to Newt.

“I don’t know if you know this, Tommy. But having gay sex will not produce a child.” Newt explained, smirking.

“Oh really? I didn’t know that Newt.” Thomas shot back, a playful scowl on his face. “But, uh, yeah, there’s that. Kinda like, where this whole thing started, I guess.”

“It’s cool Tommy. Hell, I’m gay too.” Newt shrugged, wanting to reach out and grab Thomas’s hand. He stopped himself, suddenly very aware that Thomas could have a boyfriend. The thought stomped out all of Newt’s hopes immediately.

“We know,” Both Minho and Thomas answered at the same time. Michael apparently found this hilarious, and squealed with laughter. 

“Thanks boys, yeah, real nice.” Newt shook his head, but couldn’t conceal the small smile on his face. “Anyway, Tommy. Your story. What does being gay have to do with having a child?”

“I figured out I was gay, and didn’t want to admit it to myself. Well, I really didn’t want to admit it to Dad.” Newt nodded understandingly at Thomas, he wouldn’t have come out to Thomas’s dad either. “So I said to myself, ‘I’ll just go sleep with different girls until I’m not gay.’”

“Clearly that worked,” Minho chortled, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Thomas scowled at him, and Newt laughed.

“So this one girl, Kira, I guess I knocked her up. My dad was really excited and stuff, couldn’t wait till we got married.” Thomas sighed, dipping his finger into his hot chocolate, and licking the droplets off.  _ Oh. Right. Okay Thomas is really, really hot.  _

“But you know me,” Thomas laughed, his finger resting on his lips.  _ Ignore it. Thomas is telling you a heartbreaking story, and all you can do is think about him sucking you.  _ “I’m not one to keep secrets.” Both Newt and Minho laughed at this. “So I told her, just after this little guy was born. She turned out to be a homophobic prick too, and left me with him.”

“Well it’s better than raising him in a homophobic setting,” Newt supplied, reaching out and ruffling Michael’s hair. “So you got a boyfriend or anything now?” Minho laughed at this again, apparently finding the whole situation a lot funnier than either Thomas or Newt.

“Please,” Minho gasped, looking between the pair through his watery eyes. “Thomas has been pining over the same guy since he was thirteen.”

“You knew you were gay ten years ago, and you never told me?” Newt accused, folding his arms across his chest. Minho wiped the tears from his eyes, and took Michael over to the play place. “Who is it?”

“He’s lying. I have not been pining.” Thomas denied, shaking his head. “It’s no one. I’ve just been too busy with Michael to date.” Thomas shrugged, smirking a little bit. “What about you? Got yourself a boyfriend?” Thomas kicked his leg out, lightly tapping Newt’s foot with his. 

“I had one for a couple of years, but we broke up.” Newt shrugged, not making eye contact with Thomas, suddenly very aware of how much time they’d spent away from each other, and how much Thomas didn’t know about him.

“Why? Was he an asshole?” Thomas asked, forever curious. 

“Yeah, well, no. Kind of?” Newt sighed, grabbing Thomas’s hand in his own. “I- Remember when we were sixteen? And I jumped off my roof?” Thomas nodded, squeezing Newt’s hand tighter. “I- I did it again, tried it with pills this time.” Newt admitted, squeezing his eyes closed. 

“You tried to kill yourself again, Newt? Why?” Newt ignored the question, and he ignored the pain in Thomas’s voice.

“After I jumped, you- well both of you, but you specifically- refused to leave my side until I was okay again. Tommy you lived at the hospital with my, for God’s sake.” He heard Thomas give a weak laugh, but it sounded a bit like he was crying. “When I swallowed all those pills, he just left. He told me I was pathetic, and he just left.”

“The answer was ‘Yes, Tommy, he was the biggest asshole i’ve ever seen.’ To which I would respond ‘If I ever meet that shuck-face, I will personally but my fist through his skull.’” Thomas told him. Newt felt a finger under his chin, tilting his face upwards. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting Thomas’s watery ones. 

“Seriously, Newt, if anyone is pathetic, it’s him. I don’t understand how someone could ever leave you. Especially in a time like that. Newt, I’m swear we’ll never let anything come between us again, okay? The three of us, together forever like always, alright?” 

Newt nodded. Thomas’s hand was now on his cheek, and Newt leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He kept his eyes closed until he felt warm air hitting his face. He opened his eyes quickly, finding Thomas only a few inched away. 

“Okay, so maybe I have been pining for a while.” Thomas said with a shrug, his eyes dropping to Newt’s lips. “But not since I was thirteen. More like since the day I met you.” Newt blushed, shifting forward slightly, bumping their noses together. “How could I not, Newt? You’re so Goddamn beautiful.” 

And then their lips were together, and Newt couldn’t form a coherent thought. This was all he’d  _ ever _ wanted. And he he was, kissing Thomas over top a table in a McDonald’s. Thomas’s tongue poked out, swiping along Newt’s bottom lip. Newt opened his mouth and-

“EW!” Newt pulled back quickly, staring at Michael, who had his eyes covered with one hand, other hand pointing at the pair. “Gross. Kissing is gross!” Newt couldn’t help but laugh, looking back at Thomas. His face was bright red, and he was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Minho was laughing again, bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for air. “You shanks are so shucking stupid.” He wheezed, tears of joy running down his cheeks again. He walked over and sat at the table, Michael close behind. Michael walked over to Newt, and crawled into his lap. 

“Do I get another Daddy now?” Michael asked, playing with Newt’s hair. “Your hair is fluffy,” He giggled. Newt smiled at him, before looking at Thomas, who was even redder, his face buried in his hands. 

“Yeah,” Newt whispered, reaching out with one hand to grab Thomas’s. “Yeah, Michael, I guess you do.” Thomas looked up quickly, a big toothy grin to match Michael’s plastered on his face. 

“So that means you’ll go on a date with me?” Thomas asked, looking eager.

“Tommy, I think we’ve gone on enough dates over the last twenty years, to actually be married.” Newt pointed out, turning his attention back to Michael, tickling his sides. 

“At least I don’t have to compete for the fun uncle position.” Minho laughed, rolling his eyes at the pair. “Seriously, took you guys long enough.”


End file.
